


Nutella

by Kizzywiggle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feelz, Fluff, Inappropriate use of nutella, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Q is wicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzywiggle/pseuds/Kizzywiggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, sexy drabble that came about when I promised to write a scene where Q punished James with a spoon and nutella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this here before, but took all my old stuff down in a panicked fit of self-loathing. Putting it back up now and trying to be happier with my work.

James moaned, clenching the handle of the wooden spoon tightly between his teeth. Sweat shone across the planes and dips of his naked body, the drops beading together to slide downwards and pool as salty puddles in the hollows between his muscles. As Q's questing tongue dragged with lascivious slowness over James’s v-cut, James cried aloud and nearly dropped the spoon, reaching for Q's face with shaking hands.

Q stopped dead.

He peered up from where he knelt at James’s feet, gazing mildly over the rims of his glasses. “At ease, James,” he said.

James swallowed hard and returned to At Ease: head up, eyes forward, hands clasped in the small of his back and legs spread. He took a deep breath to resettle himself and nodded once to indicate he was ok. Q smiled his approval and reached for the jar of Nutella on the floor beside him. He used his index finger to scoop out a generous blob which he then painted with ferocious concentration all over James’s burning hard erection and tight, aroused balls. The chocolate was sticky and dragged delightfully at James's skin, pulling over and back along his cock in a tease of too much sensory input, not enough bloody pressure.

James wanted nothing more than to thrust his pelvis forward, silently demanding more from his wicked lover, or to break position and fist his sticky, chocolatey penis himself, gripping and pumping until he exploded with violent satisfaction, legs shaking, heart pounding, cock softening as he pulled at it tenderly, milking his orgasm right to the end.

He did none of these things. Instead, he stood perfectly still and endeavoured to be silent while Q worked, an adorable pout of concentration on his lips, the tip of his tongue just visible as he covered James’s hard flesh with the Nutella. When Q was done he looked up again and removed his glasses, his gaze immediately softening as he lost focus. “Wouldn't want sticky specs, now, would I?” he mused rhetorically. “And remember, James: if you drop or damage the spoon, you will be punished. Understood?” James nodded again and steeled himself, but nearly failed at the first hurdle as Q licked roughly from the root to the tip of James's cock in one long, slow stroke.

“Look down,” Q ordered in his unassuming way. “I want you to watch this.” James looked down as Q circled the head of his cock once, twice, with a pointed, delicate tongue, then engulfed just the very tip of James's erection in his hot mouth. Q suckled and licked, swirling his tongue in broad strokes or just tonguing the slit at the very tip before changing angle to tease and torment the sensitive underside of James's cockhead with the faintest scrape of his teeth.

James clenched his buttocks, locked his leg muscles, and furiously recited Latin declensions in his mind to try and keep himself still. This was fucking torture!

Q pulled off James's cock with a wet pop and grinned smugly. The reddened tip of James's erection glistened wetly, almost obscenely naked against the chocolate still coating the rest of his genitals. James swallowed a groan and looked down helplessly as his cock twitched desperately, pre-cum welling up in a bead to slip down and mingle with the Nutella. Q shifted stance, widening his knees so he was lower. He spat onto his palm and wrapped it around his erection, pulling the skin up to completely cover his cockhead, then dragging it right back to expose its rosy hardness. He cupped and squeezed his balls, pushing up into his grasp as James looked down with longing. Q teased James with his movements, biting his lower lip with fake coyness and undulating, displaying his body as he jerked himself off.

Suddenly Q stopped and leant forward, cupping James's hard buttocks and digging his nails in (barely) as he ducked down to lick at James's balls. The loosely puckered skin pulled about as Q licked with a rough, flat tongue, smearing his own face with chocolatey, James-y mess while he worked. James moaned loudly when Q opened his mouth and gently took one of James's balls into his mouth and sucked, before repeating it on the other. Q continued to lightly claw James's behind as he slurped and licked and sucked. Eventually, James’s balls were as shiningly clean as his cockhead, only the hard length of his penis still covered in Nutella, and Q stopped.

His teasing smile and chocolate-covered face made him look both innocent and wicked simultaneously. The genius stood and held out his hand. “Spoon!” he demanded. James opened his mouth and dropped the spoon into Q's open palm. Teeth marks were clearly visible on the handle. James looked apologetically into Q's eyes, which were filled with mischief. “Oh, dear,” Q said. “Looks like it's going to be a punishment after all!” Q smacked the flat head of the spoon lightly into his palm, smiling as the soft thwacking noise made James flinch and goosebump with anticipation. “Yes,” he said. “Punishment.”

Q turned James round and nudged him towards the bed. When James was at the foot of the bed, Q tapped him lightly on his backside with the spoon. “Present,” he said, and James leaned down to place his hands on the edges of the mattress and then widened his stance so his feet were shoulder-width apart. Bent and displayed like this he felt decadently vulnerable; his arse and balls completely unprotected; unable to discern Q's intent or anticipate his movements, he was no more than a vessel or receptacle for Q's use and he loved it.

Gooseflesh tickled along his skin as he waited and waited.

Q was silent and still, so still he may as well have not been there. James resisted the urge to fidget and breathed himself calm again. He suspected he was going to be spanked, and was prepared for it, so when he felt Q's breath on his arse just before the younger man bit the fleshy underneath of James's buttock, he flinched with surprise, then exhaled a pleased groan. Q continued to nip and bite all over James's arse and despite himself James began to vocalise and thrust as his arousal ramped up, higher and higher. When Q spread James's buttocks wide and licked hotly along his butt crack, pausing to briefly torture James’s sensitive anus with a pointed tongue tip, James cried out. “For-! Q! Please, please, pleasepleaseplease!”

Q immediately stood and delivered one stinging slap to James's backside. “On the bed now,” he growled and James scrambled onto the duvet and turned to lay on his back, hips thrusting at nothing as he begged with his eyes and his body for Q to end the torment. Q crawled up the length of James’s body, pausing in an erotic curl to engulf the older man's near-painful arousal in his mouth as he alternated deep-throating and sloppy wet licks to clean off James's cock. By the time Q was satisfied with his work, both men were panting and writhing, cocks straining and wet and waiting to finish.

Q leaned across James to grab lube from the bedside table and slicked them both up thoroughly. He tapped James’s thigh, and James lifted and spread his knees so he was open and ready. Q used his slick fingers to work into James's arse, scissors and twisting gently, rubbing teasingly over James’s prostate until he cried out and arched off the bed, garbled pleas spilling from his mouth alternating with curses and whimpers. James spread his legs wider and humped against Q’s fingers, but Q seemed determined to keep James on the edge endlessly. James tried to grab at Q’s cock, but was easily evaded, and an attempt to grab his own was as easily thwarted. By now, James was almost undone, reduced to a pleasure-seeking creature of instinct: he wanted to fuck, and fuck NOW!

He glared hotly at Q who smiled sweetly, even though he himself was sweat-covered, panting, and humping thin air seeking his own release. Just as James felt orgasm bearing down on him, tightening his balls and filling his cock to bursting, Q withdrew his fingers and everything stopped. James almost screamed with disappointment.

Q notched the head of his cock into James’s arse and placed one hand by James's shoulder. He leaned down to give James a long, hot kiss which tasted of Nutella, James and love. Pulling back, he looked seriously into James’s eyes and reached with his free hand to slowly jerk James off as he slid into James’s body. James groaned as Q’s cock filled him and he pushed down, trying for more sensation, more connection. He reached up to cup Q's face between his hands and Q pulled out and thrust back in slowly, dragging over James’s prostate again. His hand was gentle yet firm on James's erection, providing just the right stimulus. He leaned back down to kiss James as both his thrusts and his pulls at James’s cock gained speed and pressure.

The two men thrust and rubbed and bit and kissed and moaned as their bodies took over, brains offline as orgasm became all they could focus on. Q hitched up and changed angle and tightened his grip on James's cock, adding a near-painful twist at the top of the movement and that was enough.

James cried out and thrust up and pushed down and tightened his arse and swore long and hard as finally, wonderfully, he came, hot thick streams of cum pumping from his cock and over Q's hand as Q kept on pulling and twisting. He squeezed down on Q's cock as hard as he could and Q literally screamed as he shoved hard into James before coming hotly, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

Both men collapsed, panting and sweating, tangled around each other, semen and sweat drying prickly-stiff on their bodies. After what felt like an age, James moved, curling around Q, his head on the younger man’s shoulder. Q absently wrapped his arm around James and brushed a kiss on his damp hair.

“Wow,” James said. “Nutella and a spoon, hey?”

“Uh-huh,” Q grunted. “Mmmm.”

“You can really sex me up with anything, can't you?”

“Yup. Now shush.”

There was a long silence while both men relaxed into a sleepy, intimate, post-sex silence. After a long time James stirred and lifted his head.

"Q?”

“What, James?”

“I'm fucking glad you didn't use the wasabi.”


End file.
